Beautiful Disaster
by sehunorita
Summary: Luhan baru saja kembali dari Kanada dan Sehun berniat membuat acara menginap di villa miliknya untuk merayakan kembalinya Luhan. Pertemuan mereka awalnya tidak diniati menjadi pertemuan yang membawa flashback, tapi yang namanya perasaan... siapa yang tahu? Twoshoot fict! HunHan ; slight–and–broken!HunBaek ; slight–and–broken!KrisHan
1. Chapter 1

_© 2015 sehunorita  
proudly present_

 **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**  
 _ **aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu**_

 _a HunHan fanfiction_

Romance | T | Twoshoot

* * *

HunHan ; slight–and–broken!HunBaek ; slight–and–broken!KrisHan

* * *

Luhan menarik napasnya, baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya di negri gingseng yang selama tiga tahun ini ditinggalkannya. Tiga tahun pergi ke negara orang di Kanada sana membuatnya merasa menemukan lingkungan familier begitu menatap sekeliling tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Wajah khas asia kini mendominasi di matanya, tidak seperti beberapa jam lalu yang sekelilingnya masih orang–orang dengan wajah yang oriental.

Dengan tenang ia melangkah keluar untuk menemui seseorang yang katanya siap menjemputnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi begitu tubuhnya sudah berada di luar bandara. Ada begitu banyak orang yang kehadirannya disambut begitu hangat, ada pula yang sekedar disambut oleh sopir pribadi atau sopir taksi. Luhan tersenyum, ia yakin pasti nanti jika bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Minseok, yang katanya akan menjemputnya, pasti akan menghasilkan keributan–keributan kecil karena antusias mereka.

"Luhan- _ssi_ ," suara seseorang yang tiba–tiba menyapa Luhan membuat Luhan terkejut, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki–laki manis dengan senyumannya yang khas ditambah pipi tembam yang putih seperti bakpao. Luhan tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang baru saja menyapanya begitu sopan tadi.

"Minseok-ie!" Luhan melepas genggaman tangannya pada koper lalu memindahkan tangan itu untuk melingkar pada tubuh sahabatnya. " _I miss you_!"

"Aku juga," Minseok tertawa, ia membalas pelukan Luhan sama eratnya untuk memberi tahu berapa rindunya pada Luhan.

"Oh astaga, lihatlah dirimu!"

" _Wae wae_?" Luhan terkekeh saat tangan Minseok mendorong bahunya lalu menatap dirinya dari atas ke bawah. "Ada yang salah denganku, Minnie?"

"Kau… oh, ini benar–benar Luhan? Luhannie? Sahabatku?"

"Oh, ayolaaah," Luhan berujar dengan suara yang ditarik–tarik, juga memutar bola matanya karena sahabatnya yang begitu heboh.

"Kau keren sekali!" Minseok mengacungkan satu ibu jarinya dengan gigi–gigi putihnya yang ia pamerkan.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, tentu! Lihat lah, rambut _blonde_ -mu begitu cocok dengan kulitmu. Kau terlihat bersinar dengan cahaya keemasan."

"Waw, aku tersanjung sekali, Minseok-ie. Tapi bisa kah kita segera ke apartemenmu? Tubuhku sangat merindukan kasur."

Minseok tertawa, "tentu. Ayo kita kembali ke apartemen kita, Luhan-ie~!"

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Luhan terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan pekikan yang lucu karena melihat pinggir jalan. Ia terlihat begitu mengagumi kota Seoul di malam hari, padahal Minseok yakin di Kanada sana tidak kalah keren—bahkan kemungkinan besar lebih keren— dibandingkan Seoul.

Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasnya saat melihat jajanan pinggir jalan—padahal hampir di tiap pinggir jalanan ada saja jajanan. Namun, untuk hal itu, Minseok cukup maklum. Pasti di Kanada sana sulit untuk mendapati jajanan pinggir jalan seperti di Seoul yang jalas Luhan sangat sukai itu.

"Oh iya, besok kita sungguhan berlibur ke _villa_?"

"Begitulah," Minseok tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak sabar ya bertemu dengan teman lamamu?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Hm… seingatku ada aku, kau, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun."

"Itu _villa_ milik siapa? Kenapa gratis?"

"Milik Sehun. Katanya itu baru saja dibuat, jadi dia mengajak kita. Sekalian merayakan kepulanganmu ke Korea."

"Wah," Luhan terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Minseok, "begitu?"

"Yap," mobil yang dikendarai Minseok berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen yang masih sangat Luhan kenal. "Ayo, kita sudah sampai."

"Tidak di parkirkan?" Luhan keluar mengikuti sahabatnya, membantu Minseok menarik koper yang berisi barangnya.

"Tidak," Minseok melempar kunci pada orang berseragam yang sudah menunggu di samping mobilnya. "Apartemen ini makin keren, biayanya juga makin mahal. Aku berpikir untuk pindah, tapi karena di tempat kita tinggal waktu itu ada banyak kenangan, aku jadi tidak rela dan menambah jam buka _café_ milikku. Penghasilannya lumayan."

"Sungguh?" Yang tengah menarik koper itu terkekeh. "Wah, kau benar–benar menyayangiku ya? _Aigoo_ , aku terharu."

"Diam atau kau aku suruh tidur di luar, huh?"

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidur saat ponselnya menyerukan seruan bangun pukul enam pagi. Langit sudah mulai bercahaya dengan warnanya yang setengah merah, terlihat dari lubang ventilasi kamar. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur, berniat mengambil air putih untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya.

Begitu sampai di dapur ia menemukan Minseok sudah berkutat dengan penggorengannya.

"Minseok-ie, sedang apa kau?"

Yang dipanggil itu menoleh sambil tersenyum, "Membuatkanmu sarapan."

"Tanpa membangunkanku dulu?" Luhan meraih satu gelas minum dan menuangkan air putih yang tersedia ke gelasnya.

"Begitulah," Minseok terkekeh, "aku tidak sabar memasakkanmu makanan, jadi begitu aku bangun aku langsung membuat saja. Dan aku pikir membuat ini kejutan tidak ada salahnya."

Luhan menarik satu bangku untuk ia duduki, lalu ia meneguk minumnya. "Kejutan? Aah, sayang sekali aku sudah bangun lebih dulu. Ya sudah, lekas selesaikan makananmu, aku tidak sabar."

Minseok diam, ia kembali fokus pada masakannya. Luhan tertawa ringan menyadari betapa fokusnya Minseok pada makanannya yang Luhan yakini sebenarnya masakan itu sebentar lagi jadi.

Begitu melihat Minseok sudah mematikan kompor dan mulai menumpahkan masakannya ke atas piring, yang sudah tidak sabar menanti itu langsung bersemangat. "Sudah jadi?"

Minseok mengangguk sambil membawa piring yang berisi omelet dengan banyak sayur dan nasi berwarna kekuningan. Itu pasti omelet dan nasi goreng mentega buatan Minseok yang selalu Luhan ridukan. Luhan tersenyum senang saat piring yang dibawa Minseok sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Selamat makan, Luhan-ie!" Dengan semangat Minseok setengah berseru, ia duduk di hadapan Luhan dengan mata penuh binar yang menggemaskan mempersilakan Luhan makan.

Luhan terkekeh kecil, "terima kasih, Minseok-ie. Kau tahu saja aku merindukan masakanmu yang satu ini."

"Sama-sama, Luhan-ie. Cepat selesaikan makananmu lalu bersiap–siap untuk pergi ke _villa_ nanti. Aku mau mandi dulu, kau jangan lupa mandi, Luhan!"

"Iyaaa," Luhan pun mulai memakan makanan yang Minseok buat untuknya.

Saat makanan di piring sudah habis, Luhan langsung membawa piring untuk makannya ke tempat cuci piring untuk mencucinya. Setelah selesai ia pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil handuknya, lalu segera mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Luhan sempat memikirkan kegiatannya nanti di _villa_. Bertemu dengan teman semasa _high school_ tentu bukan hal yang perlu ditakuti, tapi menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang dulu sangat ia sukai—bahkan ia ragu apa perasaan itu sekarang sudah menyurut atau belum— adalah hal yang sangat ingin Luhan hindari. Rasanya tidak keren jika nanti tiba–tiba jantungnya berdegup cepat saking gugupnya berdekatan dengannya, atau justru nanti matanya tidak bisa teralihkan darinya, tentu terasa aneh untuk seseorang yang sudah bukan siswa sekolah, 'kan?

Luhan menghela napas. Bertanya–tanya apa orang itu sengaja membuat acara ini ada agar bisa mengejek perasaannya padanya yang tidak berubah? Lagi pula Luhan dengar dia sudah punya kekasih, kekasihnya juga salah satu temannya semasa sekolah dulu. Hanya saja, bukannya Luhan juga sudah memberi tahu teman–temannya kalau dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih? Oh, mungkin itu hanya pemikiran konyol Luhan, bukannya dulu orang itu justru mengajaknya untuk melupakan masa–masa _senior high school_ mereka yang dikelilingi perasaan merah jambu itu?

Seketika ingatan Luhan terbawa ke bandara tempatnya kemarin baru tiba di Korea. Kejadian tiga tahun lalu setelah dirinya lulus dan mendapatkan berita bahwa namanya masuk ke dalam siswa beruntung yang dapat sekolah di Kanada sana lewat guru kesiswaannya. Semua temannya senang sekaligus setengah tidak rela melepaskan dirinya, begitu pula seseorang yang sangat Luhan sukai itu.

Hari itu Luhan sudah berada di bandara, semua barang bawaannya yang sekiranya ia perlukan sudah ia taruh di koper dan satu kardus ukuran sedang. Semua temannya berada di hadapannya sambil mengucapkan banyak kalimat yang membuat Luhan berpikir akan sangat merindukan mereka nanti ketika di Kanada. Hanya saja ada satu yang kurang, seseorang yang selalu membuatnya berdebar belum tiba juga meski tadi di pesan mengatakan akan segera ke bandara. Luhan menunggu. Penerbangan masih setengah jam lagi dan itu bukan masalah besar menunggu seseorang, 'kan?

Terlewat lima belas menit yang ia tunggu tidak datang juga, semua temannya ikut penasaran ke mana orang itu. Bertanya–tanya kenapa ia begitu lama untuk datang ke bandara padahal akan tidak bertemu Luhan lagi setelah tiga tahun.

Hingga suara panggilan khas pemuda itu muncul, membuat Luhan dan temannya yang lain menoleh. Luhan memasang ekspresi senangnya, merasa lega pemuda yang ia tunggu itu datang juga. Ia berdiri, menantinya menghampiri diri Luhan yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

"Kau lama," Luhan bergumam saat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berada di hadapannya.

"Di jalan macet, maaf," pemuda itu menunjukkan cengirannya.

Luhan mengangguk, "semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami pikir kau kenapa–kenapa."

"Aku baik. Kapan kau akan terbang, _hyung_?"

Ia berpikir, lalu mengerling pada jam yang ada di tangannya, "sepuluh menit lagi. Ingin berbicara sesuatu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, " _Hyung_ … lupakan hubungan kita. Kupikir mengingat hubungan ini hanya akan membuatmu berantakan nanti," ia bersuara dengan pelan, bermaksud agar hanya Luhan yang bisa mendengarnya.

"A–apa?" Luhan menatap orang dihadapannya bingung, menahan diri agar tidak memekik dan memancing rasa penasaran teman–temannya.

"Kita tidak pernah punya hubungan serius, _hyung_. Aku tidak suka terikat dan kau sekarang akan pergi ke luar negri. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku sungguh tidak mau kau jadi sedih di sana. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dariku, mau mengikatmu meski tidak kencang, bukan yang sepertiku. Hubungan jarak jauh itu bisa saja hanya memakan hati."

"Yang benar saja. Aku tidak keberatan berhubungan jarak jauh denganmu. Kalau kau berpikir aku mau diikat meski tidak kencang, aku mau itu kau! Kau benar–benar tidak ingin mengikatku? Menjaga diriku agar tetap denganmu? Kita merahasiakan ini semua, tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau memberi tahu mereka sekarang."

" _Hyung_ ," pemuda itu menatap Luhan serius. "Aku sangat menyukaimu— _ani_ , aku sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja aku ingin kau fokus, ambil yang terbaik di sana. Jika waktu berbaik hati, mungkin nanti kita bisa saling memiliki."

Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat percakapan beberapa menit sebelum penerbangan waktu itu. Semua terdengar dan terlihat lucu. Apa lagi setelah tiga bulan ia pergi kabar pemuda itu memiliki kekasih yang juga teman dekatnya dulu rasanya begitu mengguncangnya. Apa dia memang sudah mengincar seseorang lain, sehingga meminta dirinya berakhir saja? Luhan tertawa lagi untuk hal itu. Berita jadinya orang yang sangat ia cintai dengan teman dekatnya itu membuatnya mati–matian mencari seseorang. Luhan pikir memacari seseorang akan membuat dirinya lupa, sekalian menunjukkan pada orang itu bahwa dirinya juga bisa.

Hanya saja… perasaan tetap saja perasaan. Jika hatinya memang masih menyukai pemuda itu, tentu mungkin saja, 'kan? Luhan menghembuskan napasnya. _Mood_ –nya jadi sedikit aneh karena _flashback_ ke kenangan masa lalunya.

Acara mandi pagi ini jadi sedikit lebih lama karena seorang pemuda yang dari dulu menarik hatinya itu. Ia dengan malas meraih handuknya lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya, melilit handuk pada bagian pinggang dan setelah itu berjalan keluar menuju kamar untuk memakai pakaiannya.

Begitu Luhan selesai memakai pakaiannya, ia langsung meraih tasnya yang memang berisi dengan pakaian dan beberapa barang keperluannya. Ia menemui Minseok yang tengah berada di dapur, menata makanan yang katanya perlu dibawa pergi, berjaga–jaga kalau lapar.

"Kau sudah siap?" Minseok menjinjing tasnya dan yang satunya ia gendong.

Luhan mengangguk, "aku siap!"

"Ayo turun," Minseok meraih tangan Luhan dengan tangannya yang kosong.

.

Begitu sampai di halaman apartemen, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan jendela terbuka lebar dan seorang pemuda yang sangat Luhan kenali wajahnya sudah berada di sana. Luhan melambai pada orang itu begitu mata mereka bertemu pandang, langkahnya ia percepat karena Minseok ternyata sudah dengan semangat menghampiri mobil hitam itu.

"Luhan!" Orang yang wajahnya sangat ia kenali itu memekik senang sambil membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Yixing-ie~!" Luhan tersenyum saat pemuda yang ia panggil Yixing itu menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilakan Luhan duduk di sampingnya. "Di mana aku harus meletakkan tasku? Aku rasa ini akan menganggu bila kuletakkan di sini."

"Kemarikan, _hyung_ ," yang duduk di belakang mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan pun memberikan tasnya pada orang itu sambil tersenyum hingga maniknya tanpa sadar bertemu panjang dengan mata elang yang sangat ia kenal. "Hai, Luhan- _hyung_ ," orang itu menarik sudut bibirnya lalu mengambil alih tas Luhan dan setengah melemparnya ke belakang.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah."

Sehun, orang yang dulu menjadi bagian dari pewarna harinya. Orang yang mengatakan jika waktu berbaik hati, mungkin mereka bisa saling memiliki. Orang yang akhirnya sudah mendapatkan tambatan hati baru setelah dirinya tiga bulan berpisah karena jarak. Untuk itu, Luhan tertawa dalam hati. Dugaannya akan hatinya yang mungkin saja bergetar, darah yang berdesir lebih cepat, dan jantungnya yang berdegub lebih dari dua kali lipat, itu semua benar. Orang itu masih seseorang yang berbahaya bagi kesehatannya.

"Ya, sama–sama _hyung_ -ie."

Perjalanan menuju _villa_ mereka habiskan dengan bernyanyi dan sesekali bercanda gurau. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memang terkenal sebagai manusia dengan energi tanpa batas bernyanyi paling keras bahkan ketika yang lainnya sudah kelelahan, sampai meminta air minum karena kehausan.

Luhan sesekali melirik ke belakang, mencuri–curi pandang pada pemuda kulit putih yang sibuk tertawa atau ikut bernyanyi ria. Luhan menertawakan dirinya, merasa lucu karena tingkahnya sendiri yang kacau padahal hanya seseorang di masa lalunya.

"Luhan," Minseok menyenggol lengan Luhan sambil berbisik. "Aku melihatmu."

"A–apa?" Luhan mengerling bingung pada sahabatnya.

"Kau," sahabatnya itu menunjuk diri Luhan dengan jarinya yang bulat-bulat. "Dan orang itu," Minseok menunjuk dengan dagunya pada Sehun. "Kau terus memperhatikannya."

Luhan mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung. "Apa _sih_?"

Minseok tertawa lagi, "Kau terus melirik padanya, kau menyukainya? Jangan, dia sudah milik Baekhyun."

"Yang benar saja," si rusa itu tertawa renyah. "Hei, ganti lagunya, jangan _ballad_ begini!" Ia mencoba untuk tidak menatap Minseok, berganti pada Chanyeol yang memegang _remote_.

" _Okay_ , Luhan- _hyung_!" Lagu langsung berubah menjadi lagu pop yang tengah populer akhir-akhir ini.

Mereka semua setengah berteriak mengikuti liriknya sampai sampai Yixing yang tadi tertidur kembali terbangun dengan ekspresi linglung. Ia menatap teman-temannya dengan maklum, kebiasaan mereka memang berteriak kalau _mood_ sudah baik. Yixing pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan saja teman-temannya, karena kalau sudah ribut begini pasti nafsu untuk tidurnya pun hilang.

"Kami membangunkanmu, eh?" Luhan menatap Yixing yang masih memasang ekspresi mengantuknya.

Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa–apa, kalian pasti senang sekali."

"Memangnya kau tidak senang?"

"Aku senang," Yixing terkekeh, "tapi semalam aku mengerjakan tugas sampai larut, jadi aku mengantuk dan kelelahan."

Luhan mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, sampai sana kau harus lekas tidur!"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di mobil untuk pergi ke _villa_ selama beberapa jam, mereka semua akhirnya sampai di tujuan. Tempatnya ada di dekat pantai dengan pemandangan luar biasa indah, Baekhyun langsung berteriak kegirangan melihat pemandangan yang menyambutnya.

"Kita bisa lihat _sunset_ yang indah tidak di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan senyum manis pada kekasihnya yang lengannya ia rangkul.

Sehun terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun, "tentu saja. Itu kesukaanmu, 'kan?"

Luhan tertawa dalam hati mendengar obrolan—yang harus Luhan akui— manis itu, ia melirik sebentar pada sejoli yang saling merangkul mesra lalu segera menfokuskan dirinya pada kegiatannya. Ia menggendong tasnya serta membantu membawakan satu ikat kayu bakar yang katanya untuk api unggun nanti malam.

"Bisa kalian lanjutkan kegiatan kalian nanti?" Jongin setengah berteriak pada Sehun dan Baekhyun. "Aku pikir kita perlu tahu di mana kita bisa meletakkan barang, Sehun-ah!"

Sekali lagi kekehan keluar dari diri Luhan, bedanya kali ini jelas nyata karena semua juga tertawa pada pernyataan lucu dari Jongin itu. Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung melepas rangkulan mereka masing–masing, setelah itu membantu teman–temannya mempersiapkan barang.

"Tidak ada kamar," kata Sehun begitu semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Apa?"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Lalu kita tidur di mana?"

Beberapa pertanyaan muncul dari orang-orang di hadapan Sehun. Sehun yang sepertinya sudah siap mendengar pertanyaan itu terkekeh.

"Kita tidur bersama di ruang tengah, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Aku pikir kita di sini untuk berkumpul, jadi aku ingin tidur pun kita bersama."

"Kau menjijikkan," Kyungsoo mendelik jijik pada pernyataan Sehun.

Semua yang ada di sana menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo sambil tertawa, Sehun yang ditertawakan hanya memasang ekspresi kesalnya yang lucu.

"Ayo kita bagi tugas," Sehun menatap _hyung_ – _hyung_ -nya satu persatu. "ada yang memasak, membersihkan _villa_ sekaligus mengangkat kasur ke ruang tengah. Siapa yang mau memasak?"

"Aku, Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan Luhan mungkin bisa yang memasak. Atau ada yang lain?"

"Luhan- _gege_ bisa memasak?" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk gugup, "aku bisa…, tapi mungkin aku membantu beres–beres saja, Minnie."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kalau di dapur ada terlalu banyak orang itu pasti bingung, lagi pula aku tidak senang memasak."

"Benar, Luhan- _hyung_ membantu beres–beres saja," Jongin menunjukkan cengirannya, "Luhan- _hyung_ kan orangnya rapi."

"Alasanmu modal dusta sekali, Jongin!"

"Ya sudah," Sehun mendorong Minseok, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing, "sana kalian membuatkan kita makanan. Yang enak ya!"

"Tentu _maknae_ ~~"

Mereka—Minseok, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing— semua sudah berada di dapur dengan bahan makanan yang sudah mereka siapkan sejak berangkat. Mereka masih sibuk dengan memotong–potong sayur.

Sementara itu yang lainnya sudah memegang sapu dan kemoceng, hanya Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa sambil mengobrol, menunggu giliran mereka untuk mengepel lantai.

Baekhyun terlihat sibuk memperhatikan kekasihnya sambil sesekali memotretnya, katanya mengabadikan _moment_ penting—Sehun jarang menyapu. Sesekali ia memperlihatkan hasilnya pada Luhan, mereka akan tertawa dan Sehun memasang ekspresi masa. Bukan hanya Sehun yang dijadikan korban, Chanyeol dan Jongin pun tetap menjadi sasaran karena mereka sama–sama orang yang tidak suka bersih–bersih.

"Baekhyun, berhentilah," Chanyeol dengan kesal menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kemoceng di tangannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "tidak mau~ cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, aku harus mengepel lantai tahu!"

Sehun mendongak, menatap Luhan yang dari tadi hanya terkekeh–kekeh kecil karena kerjaan Baekhyun. " _Hyung_ , kau ajaklah dia mengobrol, biar kita cepat selesai."

"A–aku?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya bingung. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa mengajaknya mengobrol," Jongin menyela gemas, "lihat? Kita perlu bersih–bersih."

"Tidak bisa, tahu!" Baekhyun memekik dengan nada merengek, "Luhan- _hyung_ itu pendiam, mana cocok denganku."

"Kalian kan berteman juga semasa sekolah dulu."

"Kita jarang mengobrol."

"Baekhyun benar, kita sedikit kurang nyambung kalau mengobrol."

"Tuh, kan!" Baekhyun terkekeh, "tapi tidak apa–apa, ayo kita mengobrol, Luhan- _hyung_! Mereka mau menjadi orang serius kali ini."

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling mengobrol, membicarakan bagaimana Luhan di Kanada sana. Awalnya Luhan bingung harus menceritakan apa, tapi Baekhyun yang ekspresif dan punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi mampu membuat Luhan bisa dengan lancar menjelaskan bagaimana Kanada dan apa saja yang ia lakukan di sana.

Baekhyun bertanya banyak, mulai dari pertemanan Luhan, bagaimana Luhan berkomunikasi, sampai apa saja yang Luhan lakukan di sana. Luhan dengan senang hati menjawab, berbagi pengalaman itu rasanya menyenangkan.

"Giliran kalian!" Jongin berseru senang dari arah pintu setelah kotoran yang ia sapu sudah terbuang semua.

Luhan langsung beranjak dari duduknya, "ayo Baek-ie, kita perlu menyelesaikan semua agar cepat makan."

Baekhyun menyusul Luhan, mengambil kain lap untuk pel serta membawakan cairan pel karena baskom berisi air sudah dibawa oleh Luhan.

.

"Makanan siaaap!" Suara teriakan Kyungsoo membuat lima orang yang tengah duduk–duduk di kasur sambil mengobrol atau bercanda itu menoleh, memberi tatapan lapar yang lalu berlanjut dengan langkah berhamburan mereka menuju dapur.

"Makanan!" Chanyeol berteriak semangat saat dirinya sudah mendapatkan kursi dan memegang sumpit, serta mendapati banyak hidangan yang tersedia di meja makan.

Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol itu tertawa, "makan lah kau _giant_!"

"Sudah di sini semua?" Yixing menghitung teman–temannya, memastikan semuanya sudah mendapatkan tempat dan memegang sumpit di tangan kanan masing–masing.

Tujuh yang lainnya mengangguk, "sudah!"

"Baiklah," Yixing tersenyum, "selamat makan semuanya!"

Makan siang—menuju sore— di _villa_ jadi begitu ribut karena semuanya mengobrol dengan suara bersahutan. Ada saja yang mereka bicarakan, bahkan meributkan makanan, meributkan siapa dulu yang mengambilnya karena sumpit yang saling bertabrakan saat mengambil.

"Luhan- _hyung_ tidak mengambil daging?" Sehun bertanya saat menyadari mangkuk nasi Luhan masih kosong, hanya ada nasi dan tahu yang baru saja diletakkan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "Mereka semua berebutan, aku menunggu terakhir saja."

"Oh," Sehun mengangguk paham, "Hey, jangan berebut! Aku mau ambil daging!" Ia memekik pada teman–temannya yang masih saling mendorong sumpit—yang Sehun pikir sangat konyol—, mereka berhenti lalu membiarkan Sehun mengambilnya.

"Untuk Luhan- _hyung_ ," Sehun memindahkan beberapa potong daging ke mangkuk di tangan Luhan. "Sudah, lanjutkan saja peperangan kalian."

Bukannya melanjutkan berebut daging, mereka justru menatap Sehun bingung. Luhan juga jadi terdiam dan bertanya–tanya apa maksud Sehun mengambilkannya daging, bukan mempersilakan Baekhyun—yang notabenenya adalah kekasih dari Oh sehun— mengambil daging dan tidak berebut.

"Kau sendiri tidak mengambil daging?" Luhan bertanya heran saat menyadari Sehun tidak mengambil daging padahal tadi sudah membuat keributan antara teman–temannya mereda.

Sehun menggeleng, "aku mengambilkanmu karena kau tamu, acara menginap ini 'kan dibuat karena ada kau, _hyung_. Jadi aku memberi apa yang terbaik untukmu, aku dan yang lain kan sudah lama tidak melihatmu."

"Apa–apaan?" Baekhyun memekik kesal, "aku 'kan kekasihmu, kenapa kau tidak mengambilkannya juga untukmu? Tidak adil!"

"Memang aku mengambil untukku sendiri? Aku hanya mengambilkan Luhan- _hyung_ , kok."

"Sudah–sudah," Minseok menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun. "Mau bertengkat terus, huh?"

"Tidak _hyung_ ," Baekhyun bersunggut dengan lucu, "ya sudah, lanjutkan makanan kalian!"

Sehun terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun, "manisnya. Ambil dagingnya kalau kau mau, Baek-ie."

Luhan tersenyum, beruntung tempatnya ada di sebelah Sehun, jadi tidak perlu melihat kegiatan manis mereka dan lalu memakan hatinya sendiri. _"Tsk, kata siapa hubungan jarak jauh akan memakan hati? Berada sedekat ini denganmu saja rasanya hatiku siap habis."_

Begitu semua makanan di meja sudah habis mereka semua keluar dan menuju kasur untuk bermalas–malasan. Luhan dan Minseok masih tinggal karena Luhan mengatakan akan mencuci dan Minseok sendiri tidak terima jika sahabatnya itu mencuci sendiri.

"Jadi, kau benar–benar menyukai Sehun, hm?" Minseok bertanya sambil berbisik saat mereka tengah mengambil piring–piring untuk dibersihkan.

Luhan tertawa, "pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Kau menikmati perhatiannya tadi. Oh ayolah Luhan, _you're so obvious person_ , kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

" _Am I_?" Luhan mengerling, "aku senang karena aku teranggap, begitu saja."

"Begini, apa berita kalau kau dan Sehun dulu saat _high school_ memiliki hubungan itu benar?"

"Hubungan? Hubungan macam apa?"

"Kalian saling menyukai," Minseok menjawab dengan ringan sambil membersihkan piring–piring dihadapannya.

"Tidak," Luhan memfokuskan dirinya pada kegiatan mencuci, "Minnie, kau tahu sendiri aku dan Sehun dulu akrab, 'kan? Jadi, selesaikan cucian ini lalu kita beristirahat, oke?"

"Baiklah, Luhan-ie~!"

Luhan dan Minseok mencuci piring dalam diam, hanya sesekali tertawa karena piring yang terpleset atau mengambil benda yang sama untuk dicuci. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit mencuci akhirnya semua bersih juga. Mereka pun lalu pergi ke ruang tengah untuk bergabung bersama yang lainnya, kembali membuang waktu dengan cara menghabiskan suara mereka.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Waaah! ga nyangkaaa 3.5K! fiksi pesenang neng kose, niatnya mau wansyuttt eeeeh ternyata kepanjangan :3 ga sabar juga buat ngepost XD akhirnya yaaa dibuat twoshoot deh!

ada yang menanti fiksiku hmm? aku kembali ini kawaaan dengan fiksi T rated XD

aku nggak tau harus bilang apa. well, aku sukaaaa posisi ini. Luhan dan Sehun yang jelas sekaliii saling suka tapi pinter banget jaga gengsinya xD

buat lulu dan kose, maafkan aku, aku nggak bisa gambarin diri kalian dengan baik, akhirnya jatuhnya yaaa dengan image sehun dan luhan yang biasa aku buat ~_~

tunggu chap 2 nya yaaa! aku update ASAP!

last,  
 _ **review pleasee?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_© 2015 sehunorita  
proudly present_

 **BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**  
 _ **aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu**_

 _a HunHan fanfiction_

Romance | T | Twoshoot

* * *

HunHan ; slight–and–broken!HunBaek ; slight–and–broken!KrisHan

* * *

Pukul setengah sepuluh ruang tengah _villa_ masih saja ribut, semuanya tetap asik dengan obrolan masing–masing dan saling menertawakan satu sama lain. Hanya saja tidak dengan Yixing, ia sudah tertidur di sofa karena kasur yang penuh dan ribut. Luhan sedari tadi sudah menyuruh teman–temannya jangan terlalu berisik agar Yixing yang kelelahan itu tidak terganggu, tapi temannya tetap saja mereka yang sulit diberi tahu.

"Memang Yixing kenapa?" Minseok menatap Luhan bingung, sahabatnya yang satu itu sudah mendesah kesal karena perintah memelankan suara tidak digubris oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—yang memiliki suara paling ribut dan keras.

"Yixing bilang ia sedikit kelelahan karena tugas. Aku kasihan padanya karena sedari tadi ia menahan kantuk, tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang menyadari dirinya menahan kantuk."

"Yixing tidak seterganggu itu kok dengan suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun," Minseok tersenyum. "Dia biasa. 'Kan dia tinggalnya saja bersama Baekhyun."

Luhan mengangkat bahunya lalu mengangguk saja, "baiklah kalau begitu. Aku hanya kasihan padanya karena sudah menahan kantuk."

"Jadi," sahabat Luhan itu mengerling pada teman–temannya lalu kembali lagi pada Luhan, "kau senang tidak berlibur bersama kami setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu?"

"Tentu saja!" Ia tersenyum sumringah, "memang ada alasan untuk tidak senang?"

"Ya, siapa tahu? Mungkin karena tidak ada kekasihmu, si Kris itu, kau tidak senang."

"Jangan sebut nama Kris, aku malas."

"Eoh?" Minseok mengerjap, "kenapa malas?"

"Dia menyebalkan!" Luhan mendengus kesal.

Membicarakan Kris adalah topik yang selalu ingin ia hindari selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Pemuda dengan nama asli Wu Yifan yang sudah mengabaikannya banyak kali karena seorang gadis keturunan Korea-California, Luhan benci itu. Kris mengaku baru pertama kali jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis ketika mengenalnya, berarti ada kemungkinan Kris jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, 'kan?

Selama seminggu terakhir ini Kris akan selalu menghindar jika diajak membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka, ia terlihat seperti seorang teman yang sesekali mengobrol karena ada tugas—dan tugas mereka adalah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Luhan bersungguh–sungguh akan memutuskan kekasihnya itu segera setelah mendapat kesempatan berbicara panjang dengannya.

"Apa dia menyebalkan karena—,"

"Hey, ayo kita segera berbaring. Besok pagi kita akan melihat matahari terbit!" Sehun berseru semangat, membuat seluruh perhatian _hyung–hyung_ -nya itu berpindah padanya.

"Pukul berapa mataharinya terbit?"

Sehun melirik ponsel di genggamannya, "sekitar pukul setengah tujuh."

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur. Pukul enam kita bersiap di pinggir pantai."

Semua mengangguk setuju dengan Kyungsoo, mereka lalu mulai memposisikan diri masing–masing di kasur untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuh sampai pukul enam besok pagi.

Luhan mendapat bagian di tengah–tengah, samping kanannya ada Minseok dan kirinya ada Sehun. Luhan memutuskan untuk menghadap kanan karena terlalu berbahaya jika dirinya menghadap ke kiri, ia memeluk tubuh Minseok yang berisi.

"Selamat tidur teman–teman!" Luhan bergumam cukup keras, gumamannya dibalas dengungan oleh beberapa temannya.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam berusaha tidur, Luhan tidak berhasil juga memejamkan mata. Padahal Minseok yang ada di pelukannya sudah terlelap sejak awal ia berbaring. Luhan menghela napas, mungkin karena perbedaan waktu antar Korea dan Kanada—Luhan pikir ia terkena jetlag untuk pola tidurnya sejak kemarin malam—, juga beberapa hal yang membebani pikirannya sebelum meninggalkan Kanada sana, itu membuat Luhan lumayan sulit tidur.

Luhan membalik tubuhnya, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman. Sialnya, saat ia berbalik, yang ia dapati adalah wajah Sehun yang terlelap. Luhan memaki dalam hati, merutuki bagaimana bisa si _maknae_ tidak menghadap kekasihnya di kiri namun bersyukur juga karena setidaknya pemuda itu sudah terlelap.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Oh, tidak, pemuda itu belum terlelap.

Luhan menahan napasnya saat mata sipit Sehun terbuka, membawa Luhan tenggelam dalam sepasang telaga coklat bening yang masih terlihat bersinar karena pantulan lampu tidur di meja atas mereka. Ia mengangguk gugup, berusaha mencari sisi mana pun selain mata Sehun untuk mengunci pandangannya.

"Begitu," Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mata Luhan menangkap senyuman semanis madu di penglihatannya. Lagi–lagi Luhan menyesal karena matanya yang begitu jelalatan. "Apa kau… jetlag?"

Luhan mengusap kuduknya tanpa sadar, "aku pikir begitu. Tidak apa–apa, ini hanya berpengaruh beberapa hari, aku saat pertama di Kanada sana juga begitu."

Napas Luhan tercekat saat tiba–tiba tangan Sehun terangkat lalu mengelus rambutnya cepat, "pejamkan matamu dan berdoa, _hyung_. Besok kita akan bersenang–senang."

Ia mengangguk gugup—lagi, "baiklah… aku tidur dulu."

Luhan segera berbalik dan mulai memejamkan matanya, sekalian merutuki nasibnya yang begitu aneh karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Seharusnya dirinya tidak berbalik, atau, seharusnya dirinya tidak berdegub aneh seperti ini. Sehun juga seharusnya tidak menghadap padanya, tapi pada kekasih yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Luhan terus saja menggerutu pada diri sendiri sampai akhirnya matanya memberat dan membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi.

Pukul setengah enam Luhan terbangun, lebih cepat daripada alarm yang sudah disiapkan untuk membangunkan mereka supaya tidak melewatkan matahari terbit. Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari siapa yang nyawanya sudah terkumpul, tapi semua masih berbaring dan sibuk dengan dunia mimpi mereka masing–masing. Ia menghela napas lalu memerintah ototnya untuk menarik tubuhnya duduk. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur, berniat membahasi tenggorokannya seperti kebiasaannya tiap baru bangun.

Luhan menggeser layar samsungnya untuk membuka kunci, mendapati ada dua pesan dari Kris membuat Luhan mendesah tipis. Hanya pesan dengan pertanyaan sederhana, menanyakan kabar dan memberi tahu kesibukannya hari ini, sama seperti hari–hari biasanya. Lama–lama Luhan jadi merasa dirinya bukan kekasih Kris, tapi hanya tempat Kris melaporkan keadaannya, semacam ibunya mungkin. Dengan jari–jari di tangan kirinya ia mengetik balasan pesan untuk Kris, membalasnya juga seadanya, monoton, seperti biasanya.

" _Hyung_ ," suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan, membuat Luhan mendongak dan terkesiap karena ternyata orang itu adalah Sehun.

"Y–ya?" Luhan menyahut panggilan pemuda berkulit putih yang semakin mendekat padanya untuk mengambil kursi di sebelahnya.

Sehun menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "kau bangun pagi sekali."

"Aku terbangun," yang tengah memegang gelas itu terkekeh, "kau sendiri?"

"Yang lain juga sudah bangun, _hyung_. Tapi masih malas–malasan di kasur, katanya masih lelah karena perjalanan ke sini."

"Katanya mau melihat matahari terbit?"

"Sebenarnya di sini lebih indah untuk melihat matahari terbenam, jadi kupikir melewatkan matahari terbit bukan masalah besar."

"Oh," Luhan mengangguk paham.

Tiba–tiba ponsel Luhan berbunyi, ia lalu mendongak meminta izin dengan kialan untuk ke luar. Segera Luhan berlari ke luar dari dapur untuk mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari Kris.

"Halo," ia menyapa penelepon di seberang sana.

Suara berisik dan perintah diam yang menyusul membuat Luhan yakin kekasihnya itu sedang berkumpul dengan teman–temannya. _"Luhan,"_ orang di seberang sana balas menyapa.

"Ya, ada apa?"

" _Apa kau ada waktu?"_

"Apa kita akan membicarakan hubungan kita agar lekas berakhir? Kalau ya, tentu aku tidak sibuk."

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

Luhan mendesah lirih, "kau tahu maksudku, Wu Yifan."

" _Maaf,"_ yang di seberang mendecak kecil, _"maaf, oke? Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengabaikanmu, Lulu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak mengantarmu sebelum kau pulang ke Korea kemarin."_

"Itu bukan masalahnya, Kris. Kau tahu masalah kita, 'kan?"

" _Apa karena gadis itu?"_

Matanya mengedar, memastikan tidak ada orang karena dirinya siap meledak kapan saja dengan teriakkannya. "Ya, tentu karena gadis itu! Kau jelas menyukainya, benar? Tapi kau takut memutuskanku, benar bukan?"

" _Dia teman satu angkatanku, Luhan. Apa kurang jelas yang aku beritahu waktu itu?"_

"Penjelasanmu justru membuatku makin yakin karena gadis itu lah kau seperti ini, Kris!"

" _Apa kau benar–benar ingin kita berakhir?"_

Luhan kembali menghembuskan napasnya, kali ini lebih keras. " _Exactly_! Menurutmu apa lagi?"

Bisa terdengar geraman kesal dari sebrang, tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Dirinya juga kesal karena orang itu. _"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Jessica dalam hubungan ini, Luhan."_

"Memang tidak!" Ia memekik keras, "yang aku salahkan itu dirimu, Kris!"

"Great _! Jadi begitu? Aku yang salah?"_

"Katakan padaku, kau menyukai gadis itu, 'kan?"

" _Kau benar,"_ Kris di sana menghela napas, _"tapi bukan berarti aku sudah tidak menyayangimu, Luhan."_

"Aku juga menyayangimu," suara kekehan lolos dari bibir tipis Luhan, "hanya saja kupikir rasa sayangku ini mulai berubah menjadi perasaan sebatas sahabat saja."

" _Hm, jadi?"_

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, ya? Kejar apa yang kau suka—Jessica maksudku. Dia cantik, cocok sekali dengan dirimu yang tampan."

" _Kau patah hati, eh?"_

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Aku bertemu dengan orang yang menarik hatiku di sini."

" _Oh, aku cemburu sekarang."_

"Begitu? Kalau begitu," Luhan mengerling pada pintu _villa_ yang terbuka, "beri dia bogem terbaikmu nanti."

" _Bogem? Seperti saat aku memukul Jeremy karena menganggumu?"_

"Wah, jangan… Jeremy sampai susah berbicara waktu itu karena rahangnya yang geser. Omong–omong, kau manis juga melindungiku saat itu. Kenapa aku baru sadar, ya?"

" _Kau memujiku? Awas, kita sudah berakhir, aku takut kau mengejarku nanti."_

Luhan tertawa keras, "Tidak akan! Ya sudah, kapan–kapan lagi mengobrolnya. Aku matikan. Sampai jumpa nanti, Kris."

Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya, lalu setelah itu pergi kembali ke _villa_.

Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, teman–temannya sudah tidak ada. Luhan yakin mereka pasti sudah pergi ke pantai untuk melihat matahari terbit.

"Aku menunggumu, _hyung_." Suara yang sangat Luhan kenali itu membuatnya menoleh. Itu Sehun dengan senyuman dan mata sabitnya, membuat Luhan tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Yang lain ke pantai, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "kita mau bermain sampai lelah, lalu makan, mandi, dan setelah itu melihat matahari terbenam pukul setengah enam."

Luhan melirik pada jam di dinding, "ada apa di sana?"

" _Banana boat_? Atau kau ingin naik _jet ski_?"

"Apa pantainya ramai?"

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, "lumayan ramai. Kau tidak suka, _hyung_? Kalau begitu kita bisa duduk diam saja di bawah payung."

"Aku senang ramai," si rambut pirang terkekeh, "kau yang tidak suka keramaian, Sehun."

"Kau benar," Sehun ikut terkekeh. Ia lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan menggandengnya untuk keluar dari _villa_ menyusul teman–temannya.

"Pintunya?" Luhan bertanya setengah bingung saat pintu dibiarkan tidak terkunci.

"Nanti ada yang datang untuk membersihkan."

Saat berjalan menuju teman–temannya di pantai sana terasa sedikit lebih lambat. Luhan sibuk memohon pada waktu agar membiarkan dirinya bersama Sehun sedikit lebih lama, tidak peduli dengan jantungnya yang berdetak siap meledak. Sementara itu Sehun merasa gugup, ia menggenggam jemari Luhan lebih erat karena rasanya darahnya berdesir cepat. Sehun sadar bahwa hatinya masih bereaksi aneh jika itu tentang Luhan, sayangnya berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Luhan bukan ide yang bagus karena harinya akan merasa kehilangan _hyung_ yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu," Sehun bergumam lirih namun mampu memasuki ruang pendengaran Luhan yang peka.

"Apa itu?"

Sehun menoleh, ia tersenyum pada Luhan dengan lembut, "tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti."

Begitu sudah melihat teman–temannya yang berbaring di pinggir pantai, Sehun reflek melepas genggamannya pada Luhan, menimbulkan reaksi kehilangan dari kedua orang itu.

"Kau lama," Minseok tersenyum lalu merangkul lengan Luhan, "membicarakan apa dengan Kris?"

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya lalu tersenyum tipis, "hanya tentang hubungan kita. Aku mengajaknya putus."

"Dan kau tidak sedih?"

Si rambut pirang itu menggeleng, "untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya lagi ya? Apa karena…," Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar lalu berbisik pada Luhan, "Oh Sehun?"

"Kenapa harus dia, eh?"

"Karena… dia tampan?"

"Apa menurutmu seleraku hanya orang tampan?"

"Tidak," si pipi bakpao menggeleng manis, "kau selera orang–orang tampan, sebenarnya."

"Apa itu pujian?"

Minseok tertawa, "tentu saja! Ayo kita naik _jet ski_?"

"Baiklaaah, ayo!"

.

Ketika matahari terik dan tubuh terasa lelah, mereka berdelapan memutuskan untuk berbaring saja di tempat yang rindang dengan angin sepoi. Jam sudah menujukkan pukul setengah tiga dan perut mereka mulai meronta meminta makan karena belum sempat makan sejak tadi.

Minseok yang menyadari bahwa teman–temannya sama kelaparannya seperti dirinya langsung berdiri. "Ayo kita makan!" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk restoran _sea food_ yang jaraknya beberapa meter dari mereka, "aku tergoda ke sana hanya dengan membayangkan rasa cumi atau mungkin ikan laut yang segar."

Chanyeol terlihat bersemangat saat mendengar kata ikan laut, ia mengerling pada temannya satu persatu dengan senyuman lucunya, "ayo! Aku lapar, _nih_."

"Ayo, kita makan," Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, "semua sudah kelaparan pasti. Aku tidak mau kalian sakit di waktu bersenang–senang seperti ini. Ayo!"

Semua langsung menuju restoran dengan gambar kerang sebagai lambangnya di bagian depan.

Begitu sampai di tempat itu, meja dan kursi yang sudah terisi beberapa orang menyambut mereka. Pelayan di dekat pintu dengan pakaian polos dan jahitan yang manis itu menyambut mereka dan memilihkan tempat.

"Mau pesan apa?" Pelayan itu bertanya dengan ramah dan menyerahkan menu makanan saat menanyakannya.

Mereka semua melihat menu makan dan membaca isinya, begitu mendapati makanan yang mereka mau mereka langsung mengatakannya dan pelayan itu mencatatnya. Setelah semua sudah memesan, pelayan itu mengecek ulang pesanan mereka lalu beranjak pergi saat semua pesanan sudah benar.

Saat menunggu semua sibuk bermain–main atau mengobrol, tapi Baekhyun yang biasanya paling ribut kini terlihat lesu sambil bersandar pada bahu tegap Sehun. Luhan mengerling pada Sehun dan bertanya dengan kialan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Dia baik," Sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Aku pikir tidak benar–benar baik, dia sedikit tidak enak badan."

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun sebentar, "lekas sembuh, Baek-ie~!"

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang juga. Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat memegang sendok, bersiap mengambil makan dengan sendok di tangannya. Yang lain sama, hanya saja terlihat lebih manusiawi dibandingkan Chanyeol dengan tatapan kelaparannya.

"Selamat makan!" Chanyeol berseru lumayan keras begitu semua makan sudah dihidangkan di meja, lalu tangannya dengan aktif mengambil makanan–makanan yang tersedia.

Yang lainnya pun menyusul Chanyeol makan sebelum semua makanan habis untuk mengisi tubuh _giant_ -nya.

Makan kali ini jadi lebih tenang karena Chanyeol yang terlalu lapar dan Baekhyun yang sakit, sementara sisanya memang hanya orang–orang yang mengikuti keaktivan dua makhluk dengan tenaga super itu. Jadi meja mulai ribut setelah semua yang dihadapan mereka habis, meributkan siapa yang akan membayar makan mereka kali ini.

"Sehun saja, dia kan yang merencanakan liburan kali ini!"

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya, "aku lupa bawa uang, _hyung_ …."

Luhan yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya mengangkat suara sambil beranjak dari duduknya, "biar aku saja."

"Luhan- _hyung_!" Semua memanggil Luhan, menyuruhnya kembali karena merasa tidak enak membuat seseorang yang niatnya dibuat senang setelah pulang dari Kanada justru harus membayar makanan mereka. Sayangnya Luhan mengabaikan mereka dan membiarkan kartu kreditnya digesekkan untuk membayar makan teman–temannya.

"Sudah," Luhan kembali dengan senyuman dan kekehan melihat wajah teman–temannya itu. Lucu. "Jangan merasa bersalah begitu, aku senang kok bisa menggesekkan kartuku untuk teman–temanku."

"Nanti aku tukar," Sehun tersenyum, "ayo, kita kembali ke _villa_. Baekhyun- _hyung_ perlu istirahat sebelum kita kembali ke pantai melihat matahari terbenam."

Sehun berdiri, membawa tubuh Baekhyun di punggungnya karena Baekhyun yang terus merengek mengatakan lemas sekali. Semua tersenyum melihat sifat manis si _maknae_ yang dingin, dalam hati Luhan memikik iri.

Begitu mereka sampai _villa_ , Luhan langsung mengambil kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sekalian menyegarkan tubuh, hitung–hitung menambah moodnya karena baru saja merasakan hatinya berdenyut melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun yang begitu manis.

Saat mandi, Luhan bertanya–tanya bagaimana bisa Sehun terus muncul ke dalam pikirannya akhir–akhir ini, padahal selama di Kanada sana, mengobrol bersamanya lewat telepon atau jika sempat lewat _video call_ tidak menimbulkan friksi gila macam ini. Ia menghela napas, merasa gila karena sudah menekan batinnya terlalu jauh. Jatuh cinta pada Sehun benar–benar hal teraneh yang pernah ia alami.

Pemikiran tentang apa yang ingin Sehun katakan, juga tentang kenapa Sehun dan Baekhyun bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih hanya dalam waktu singkat setelah dirinya pergi ke Kanada, ditambah lagi bagaimana bisa waktu begitu tepat membuat dirinya berakhir dengan Kris setibanya ia di Korea. Luhan tidak mengerti. Kenapa takdir bisa selucu ini mempermainkan nasib tentang perasaannya.

Luhan langsung menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin, menyegarkan otaknya yang panas karena terlalu banyak memikirkan sebuah jawaban tentang pertanyaan yang ia buat sendiri.

Sepuluh menit menghabiskan waktu dengan air dan pikirannya, Luhan keluar menggunakan pakaian bersih yang rapi. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di dekat pintu, menunggu gilirannya mandi. Luhan tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju tasnya untuk mengadahi baju kotor serta handuknya.

"Kau sudah wangi," Minseok tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk, "Kau sendiri, sudah mandi?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Aku tadi langsung mengambil alih kamar mandi di dapur sebelum ada yang menggunakannya."

"Hm," Luhan tersenyum, "baumu manis, masih seperti Minnie yang imut."

Minseok memukul lengan Luhan pelan, "aku tidak imut."

Sambil menunggu yang lainnya selesai mandi, Luhan memainkan ponselnya sambil mendengarkan musik. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil.

Sampai lalu seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan, menyadarkan Luhan dari kegiatannya. Luhan menjawab panggilan orang itu dengan gumaman, ia setelah itu melepas satu _headset_ -nya dan menoleh pada orang itu.

"Ayo, sudah jam lima, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam," orang yang menepuk bahu Luhan itu langsung berdiri saat Luhan memberi jawaban berupa anggukan.

Semua sudah berada di pinggir pantai sambil duduk dan menatap langit, jingga sudah mendominasi warna langit saat sedikit sisi matahari termakan bayangan laut. Mereka menatap keindahan alam itu sambil memujinya dan beberapa mengambil gambarnya. Menikmati betapa indahnya alam yang ada di hadapan mereka, bersamaan dengan suara desiran ombak yang menenangkan.

Selain Baekhyun yang bersandar pada bahu Sehun dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit tidak sehat, yang lainnya terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Baekhyun sendiri pun senang bisa menikmati pemandangan meski tubuhnya sedikit kurang baik.

"Kalau aku berharap dan bisa terkabul kali ini," Luhan berbisik lirih sambil setelah itu mengerling pada Minseok di sebelahnya, "aku ingin… dia menyadari perasaanku yang tidak pernah berubah."

"Eh?" Yang mendapat bisikkan memberi reaksi bingung, "apa maksudmu?"

Luhan tertawa pelan dengan mata masih terfokus pada bola bersinar abadi di sana yang makin lama makin tertelan hampir habis. "Lupakan saja," Luhan tersenyum.

"Hey, teriakkan harapan kalian, ayo!" Chanyeol berseru semangat saat makin lama matahari di sana makin sedikit saja bagian yang terlihat.

"Aku sudah, dalam hati," ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Aku juga dalam hati," Luhan menanggapi.

Chanyeol menuding dua orang yang menjawab tadi, "menyebalkan!"

Semua menertawakan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah meneriakkannya dalam hati, kau berteriaklah sendiri." Jongin tersenyum menang saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang berubah kesal itu.

"Aku benar–benar membenci kalian!"

Semua lagi–lagi tertawa atas tingkah Chanyeol.

.

" _Truth or dare_? Kenapa harus memainkan itu?" Tanya Yixing dengan lugu.

"Karena aku mengincar seseorang untuk kuberi _truth_ , _hyung_ ," Jongin menjawab sambil mengerling pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ikut deh," Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sehun, kau ikut saja, aku lihat kau ingin sekali ikut. Biar aku jaga Baekhyun."

"Yang benar, _hyung_?" Yang paling muda itu bertanya semangat.

"Tentu saja. Tidak apa kan, Baek-ie, aku yang menjaga?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "aku hanya perlu teman mengobrol dan jelas Sehun bukan orang yang tepat, dia terlalu pendiam."

"Ya sudah, kita ke belakang dulu ya!"

Enam dari mereka akhirnya keluar, memilih halaman belakang sebagai tempat mereka bermain.

Semua duduk melingkar dengan satu botol di tengahnya, tiap siapa saja yang ditunjuk oleh ujung botol, mereka lah yang akan memilih untuk diberi _truth_ atau _dare_.

Tiba giliran Luhan, semua tersenyum menunggu pilihannya.

" _Truth_!" Luhan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya lewat tatapan mata teman–temannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun? Semasa sekolah sampai sekarang," Minseok memberi pertanyaan dengan tangkas, menimbulkan pekikan dari Luhan dan kerutan heran dari Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng keras, "kenapa harus itu? Ganti, ganti!"

"Aku setuju dengan pertanyaan Minseok- _hyung_ ," Jongin tersenyum saat mendapat tatapan kau–yang–terbaik–Jongin.

"Sehun sendiri, terima tidak jika Luhan diberi pertanyaan itu?"

"Aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu ia mengangkat bahunya, "tidak masalah."

"Nah, kan!" Minseok tertawa senang. "Jawab, Luhan-ie~!"

"Kita teman," jawaban Luhan keluar dengan lancar, tapi sebelum Minseok menyela tidak terima Luhan menarik napas berniat melanjutkan. "Kita benar–benar teman, tapi saat masa sekolah dulu, kita adalah teman dengan hubungan lebih dekat, semacam hubungan tanpa status."

"Yang benar?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata membulat. "Sudah aku duga, kalian memang memiliki hubungan khusus saat sekolah dulu."

"Bukan begitu juga," Luhan mengelak, "kita… saling menyukai, saling mengakui, tapi salah satu dari kita tidak mau terikat, dan satunya lagi tidak mau kalau misal kita terlihat berhubungan lebih dari teman."

"Tapi yang tidak mau terikat, tiga bulan berikutnya memiliki kekasih, eh?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, "katakan siapa orang menjengkelkan itu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya, tapi yang ditatap terlihat tidak peduli. Ia pun lalu menunjuk pemuda itu dengan telunjuknya, "dia."

"Oke, Luhan, putar botolnya."

Luhan mengangguk, ia memutar botol di tengah dengan tangan kanannya. Begitu botol itu berhenti, salah satu ujungnya menghadap Sehun. Semua tersenyum menyadari pertanyaan atau tantangan apa yang cocok untuk Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas mendapati tatapan _hyung_ – _hyung_ -nya. " _Dare_ , _hyung_."

"Pepero kiss dengan Luhan! Beri aku sisa yang paliiiing pendek." Chanyeol memekik senang lalu melempar pepero ke pangkuan Sehun.

Semua selain Luhan terlihat bersemangat, sementara Luhan berusaha melarang teman–temannya melakukan itu. Sayangnya, larangan dari Luhan terabaikan.

"Aku _sih_ tidak masalah," Sehun terkekeh, ia lalu mengerling pada Luhan. "Hanya saja, kasihan Luhan. Aku pikir dia tidak mau."

"Luhan, kan hanya pepero kiss, kenapa tidak mau?" Minseok setengah merengek.

"Beri dia _dare_ tanpa membawa diriku, bisa tidak?"

"Aku bisa kalau Sehun memilih _truth_."

Lainnya mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Jongin yang tepat sasaran.

Sehun terkekeh, ia menarik satu pepero yang ada di kemasan lalu menggigit satu ujungnya. "Lakukan saja, _hyung_."

Luhan kembali menggeleng keras, "kau tidak mengerti, _sih_!"

Dengan cepat Sehun menempelkan salah satu ujung pepero pada Luhan, ia memberi tatapan sebagai isyarat agar Luhan melakukan saja.

Menyerah, ia pun menghela napas lalu membiarkan teman–temannya tertawa puas dengan dirinya dan Sehun yang mulai menghabiskan sedikit demi sedikit batang pepero itu.

Hidung mereka bertemu, Sehun pun reflek memiringkan kepalanya untuk melanjutkan menghabiskan pepero. Begitu semakin sedikit saja batang pepero rasa coklat itu, Sehun membawa dirinya untuk sedikit lebih ke depan dan meraih pepero sesedikit mungkin.

 _Chup._

Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bertemu, menimbulkan reaksi saling menarik menjauh diri dan pekikan kaget dari Luhan. Sisa pepero tertangkap dengan baik oleh Jongin, sementara dua orang itu sibuk dengan keterkejutan masing–masing karena ketidak sengajaan.

"Kalian benar–benar melakukan _kiss_ itu, eoh?" Chanyeol tertawa, menggoda.

Sehun tertawa, "tidak, aku tidak sengaja."

"Hey!" Luhan menuding Sehun kesal, "apa kau bisa semudah itu mengatakan tidak sengaja? Bibirku belum pernah tersentuh bibir lain tahu, sebelumnya!"

"Memang tadi bibir kalian bersentuhan ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan lugunya.

Luhan merona. Teman–temannya memang senang membuatnya merasa malu sejak dulu.

Tiba–tiba suara deringan ponsel berbunyi.

"Pukul sepuluh! Ayo, sudah selesai. Waktunya untuk tidur!"

"Tidak adil! Bagaimana bisa permainan ini berakhir dengan hanya satu pihak yang rugi, eh?!"

"Aku juga rugi," Sehun mengedipkan matanya lugu. "Kau mengelak kejadian tadi, _hyung_. Itu menyakiti hatiku, jadi aku juga rugi."

"Ingat Baekhyun, hey!" Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun dengan gemas.

Semua tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal sekaligus kesakitan dari Sehun.

.

Paginya, ketika semua sudah terbangun, Baekhyun masih tetap sakit. Semua kebingungan, niat untuk bersenang–senang kali ini bisa tidak jadi karena Baekhyun yang sakit.

"Kita pulang saja," usul Luhan, yang lainnya terlihat sedikit enggan dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring itu menggeleng lirih, "kalian bisa bermain–main tanpa aku, aku tidak apa–apa di sini. Kalian pasti ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Acara ini bisa dibuat lagi nanti," Luhan tersenyum simpul, "lagi pula aku akan menetap di Korea, kenapa kalian harus tidak mau? Kasihan Baekhyun kalau begini, lebih baik kita pulang dan biarkan Baekhyun dirawat dengan baik."

"Yixing- _hyung_ kan juga bisa yang merawat Baekhyun, benar 'kan _hyung_?"

"Hey," Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, "memang kau tidak kasihan nanti bersenang–senang sedangkan kekasihmu harus sakit, huh?"

Sehun menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, "iya _sih_ … ya sudah, kita pulang saja. Lagi pula _villa_ ini 'kan milikku, tidak perlu takut tidak bisa ke sini lagi."

"Jadi sungguhan pulang nih?" Tanya Jongin setengah tidak rela.

Yang lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan, "kita pulang!"

Karena pulang yang memang disetujui setengah hati, semua yang berada di mobil terlihat malas–malasan. Tidak ada yang berteriak–teriak mengikuti alunan lagu, tidak juga mengobrol banyak atau bercanda gurau.

Di belakang, Sehun terus mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan yang dielus sudah memejamkan mata, tertidur.

Luhan terus menoleh ke belakang beberapa kali, ia akan menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu mempertemukan pandangannya dengan sepasang telaga coklat yang Sehun miliki, mereka setelah itu saling tersenyum dan Luhan akan mengalihkan pandangannya saat jantungnya jadi tiba–tiba terasa tidak sehat.

Yang duduk di samping Luhan tertawa melihat rona merah sering kali muncul setelah Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari yang di belakang. Ia bahkan terkadang memberi pernyataan untuk menggoda tingkah lucu Luhan.

"Kupikir sebentar lagi ada yang ini sepasang kekasih putus," Minseok berbisik pada Luhan sambil dilanjutkan dengan kekehan.

Luhan menoleh cepat, ia memukul bahu sahabatnya itu kesal, "aku tidak sejahat itu!"

"Oh, apa kau benar menyukainya?"

Rona merah langsung menjalar di pipi Luhan, "ti–tidak!" _Minseok menyebalkan, aku terpancing omongannya,_ batin Luhan kesal.

Minseok tertawa lagi, "baiklah, jadi kau tidak akan menunggu berakhirnya mereka?"

"Hentikan pertanyaanmu itu, Minseok-ah."

Semuanya sudah di antar ke rumah masing–masing oleh Sehun. Tersisa Baekhyun, yang terakhir yang perlu diantar karena rumahnya yang memang paling jauh, sekalian juga ia ingin menemani Baekhyun yang sakit.

Orang rumah Baekhyun sudah mengenal baik Sehun, jadi mereka membiarkan Sehun menemani Baekhyun selama sakit. Lagi pula tidak ada yang akan menemani Baekhyun saat sakit kalau memang Sehun tidak berniat menemani.

Baekhyun sudah berbaring di kasur dengan Sehun duduk di sampingnya sambil mengelus jari–jari Baekhyun.

"Sehun," panggil Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Sehun menjawab dengan gumaman, mempersilakan Baekhyun melanjutkan karena dirinya akan mendengarkan.

"Kau masih menyukai Luhan- _hyung_ , 'kan?"

Yang mendapat pertanyaan itu setengah terkejut, ia menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Baek-ie?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, suaranya sedikit serak. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Kalau kau masih menyukainya, kejar dia."

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Aku bicara serius," yang berbaring mencubit pipi Sehun pelan. "Kejar dia, lagi pula ia dan kekasihnya hubungannya sudah tidak jelas."

"Kau pikir hubungan kita main–main, ya? Lucu sekali kau menyuruhku mengejarnya."

"Sebenarnya aku juga masih sedikit menyukai Chanyeol," Baekhyun meringis kecil. "Hubungan kita memang awalnya hanya main–main, 'kan?"

Sehun menghela napasnya, ia menatap Baekhyun dan mengunci manik itu dengan tatapannya. "Kau mengajakku berakhir, begitu? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau masih menyukai Luhan- _hyung_ dan aku masih tertarik apda Chanyeol meski hubungan kita sudah menginjak tiga tahun."

"Aku menyayangimu, Baekie- _hyung_."

Baekhyun menjentikkan jari–jari lentiknya pelan, "sebagai _hyung_ , benar?"

"A–ah," Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar, setelah itu kembali membukanya untuk menatap Baekhyun lagi. "Kau benar."

"Temui Luhan- _hyung_ segera, aku tidak mau kau membuang–buang waktumu untuk mendapatkannya dengan bermain seperti ini bersamaku."

Sehun tersenyum, "aku menyayangimu, _hyung_."

 **Fin.**

* * *

Jeng jeng jeeng! Waaah, moodku bener–bener berantakan waktu nulis ini. Kondisi tubuh sakit dan sedikit masalah di duniaku yang lain, aku mati–matian mengerjakan ini sekalipun otakku udah kepikiran ponsel yang lagi di-service. lol.

Gimana? Kurang puas ya? Iya, aku juga ga puas kalau Sehun dan Luhan ga bersatu. Ada kisah cinta Sehun–Luhan yang merekanya nggak bersatu itu nggak enak, eh. Yeah, jadi, ini aku buat untuk kalian, _**side story**_!

* * *

"Luhan- _hyung_!" Sehun berseru memanggil nama orang yang tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Yang merasa namanya terpanggil itu mendongak, menatap seseorang yang tengah berlari menghampirinya dengan senyuman.

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya begitu Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar, "aku dengar kau sudah putus dengan Kris, itu benar?"

"Heish itu bukan hal luar biasa. Justru yang mengejutkan itu… kenapa kau putus dengan Baekhyun, huh?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "kita menemukan fakta bahwa kita tidak cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Apa–apaan itu?"

"Sstt– sudah, jangan membahas hal itu," Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Luhan, menyuruhnya diam.

Luhan memutar bola matanya lalu mengangguk dan bergumam, mengiyakan perintah Sehun.

" _Nice deer_ ," Sehun terkekeh, mengacak rambut _blonde_ Luhan yang lembut.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Cepat, Kris memintaku menjemputnya di bandara."

"Kris?" Sehun mengerut—jelas sekali— tidak suka.

Luhan mengangguk lugu, "dia tetap temanku sekalipun kita sudah berakhir. Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Tanpa mengatakan apa–apa, Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukkannya lalu memberi satu ciuman ringan pada bibir Luhan.

Mata Luhan membola, terkejut atas apa yang Sehun lakukan. Reflek ia mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi bibirnya, "a–apa tadi?"

"Kau milikku," Sehun tertawa pelan. "Waktu ternyata berbaik hati pada kita, lihat? Kita bisa bersama."

"Memang aku menerimamu?"

"Memang kau menolakku?"

"Menyebalkan," Luhan mendengus, "ya, aku menerimamu."

 _ **END**_

* * *

Sungguhan berakhir untuk kali ini, yeaay! Kose, maafkan aku kalau hasilnya parah macam ini(?)

Buat reader yang meninggalkan review ataupun engga meninggalkan, makasih banget ya. Aku bener–bener seneng ada yang nanggapi fiksi ini. Ahaha. Ini fiksi request, aku sedikit bingung ngebuat kisahnya, tapi akhirnya jadi juga.

Maaf aku nggak bisa fast update. Niatnya kemarin minggu malem aku post, tapi ternyata ada aja halangannya. Dan yeah akhirnya baru sekarang sempet update.

Ya sudah, segini saja deh. Yang terakhir,  
 _ **review please?**_


End file.
